The present invention relates to a programming and control panel for dry-cleaning machines.
The known programming and control panel for dry-cleaning machines allow very limited interventions for modifying the washing cycles: in practice, in order to vary some parameters of the washing cycle it is necessary to act on the machine's sequence programming assembly, which requires a considerable expenditure of time and an exhaustive knowledge of the washing cycles.
In fact, for the programming of known dry-cleaning machines it is assumed that the operator knows exactly which assemblies of the machine are successively actuated at each step of the cycle and therefore sets the duration and the operating sequence of the various components (opening and closing of valves, tanks, pumps, fans, aspirators, compressors etc.).
Due to the considerable time and competence required, such interventions are performed only very rarely and therefore the washes are performed according to standard cycles.